Waldstein X Kliff Undersn
Waldstein X Kliff Undersn is a What-If Death Battle starring Waldstein of the Under Night IN-BIRTH series, and Kliff Undersn of the GUILTY GEAR Series. Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X GUILTY GEAR! The battle of the Elder Fighters between the Destructive In-Birth, and The (Former) Head Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights obliterates the warzone. Who will win, and who will turn to dust? Interlude Boomstick: Old People suck. Wiz: They are annoying. Boomstick: They think the past is better! (FUCKING BOZO...) Wiz: They even have problems with their habits they are forced to keep because of their physical health! Boomstick: But these two Ol' Farts don't have that problem! They just go out, and kick ass! Wiz: Waldstein, Former Liect Kreis member turned into a Night Blade member. Boomstick: and Kliff Undersn, The Head Commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, until Ky stepped in... He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Waldstein (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Agitation Signs(Beginning 1)) Wiz: The Hollow Night is filled with strange, and unique things: Voids, Magic, In-Births- Boomstick: AND THIS GIANT BASTERD! Meet Waldstein, an old man that has lived an eternal life yet was cursed with a body of a monster! Wiz: His story is complicated, even for Under Night fans. So we decided to explain the best we can... Before the events of the first game in the franchise, Waldstein was a member of Liect Kreis, under the servitude of Adelheit, one of the ONLY SIX RE-BIRTHS. Boomstick: Until he found out about a man named Kuon, who, ended up becoming the BIGGER BAD of Under Night IN-BIRTH as a whole! Wiz: Ultimately, Waldstein betrayed Adelheit and joined Kuon and the other Night Blade members as a result of his interest. Adelheit, enraged that Kuon, another Re-Birth had more respect than her forced all members of Liect Kreis with an XY chromosome out of the organization for good, branded as- Boomstick: WORTHLESS PIGS! Wiz: Right... As a result, Liect Kreis became the equivalent of a Women's Rights group that opposed Night Blade for centuries, and it was all the fault of Waldstein for joining in the first place! Boomstick: While Waldstein wants to amend his ways with Adelheit, she stated the damage has already been done as Kuon was born MILLENIUMS ago! THAT FUCKING (Censored!) WHAT THE FUCK! I CAN'T SAY THE C-BOMB IN FRONT OF ANY LIECT KREIS MEMBER?!? Wiz: We're males, Boomstick. Saying sexual slurs to any Liect Kreis member, let alone their leader is like a forced SUICIDE warrant! Anyways, Waldstein still feels guilt that he's responsible for the crash of Night Blade itself, now consisting of only Linne, the new leader as Yato Princess, Hyde as Unknown Actor, Vatista, who keeps guard, and Waldstein as the Old Man... Boomstick: I still think Adelheit should (Rest of sentence censored!) WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! That wasn't even a swear! Wiz: While Waldstein does feel he eventually has to redeem himself to Licht Kreis' Leader and a Re-Birth before he dies in combat, he shares enjoyment in beating the crap out of other In-Births as far as the crazy train can take him. Boomstick: pfft...! Crazy Train! Gotta love good Ol' Ozzy... Let him rest in peace along with Ronnie. Wiz: Waldstein utilizes the EXS of Mountainous Strength: Hecatoncheir which grants Waldstein immense physical strength! He also uses twin full arm gauntlets as a grappler type character called: Twin Claws: Destroyer. He is even capable of SWATTING projectiles! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That means Heart Aino would effectively LOSE to this giant! Her Arcana would not be able to slow him down! Her Blaze would have the same results (Which is a shock as The Arcana of Love is the most powerful in all of Arcana Heart!), her only hope would be her Critical! (Cues Deep Anxiety - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Music Extended) Wiz: Wald is known for his mass power, but we'll let his skill set explain it all... Boomstick: Eisen Naegel is Wald's signature Sekiha Tenkyoken killer of choice. It's strong and can stop projectiles in its path. The (B) version is an overhead, while (C/EX) version is a better version of (A). Wiz: Wirbelwind is basically the same claw swipe regarding (A/B), while (C/EX) is just a more powerful attack. Boomstick: Shit! Why do I get the 360 Command Grabs?! Anywho, Drehen Durchbohren is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to a Grappler... Wald spins the opponent, and... BAM! (A) has short range, but the other versions can allow the opponent to escape! (B) is longer range, and (C/EX) has an unbeatable startup. Wiz: Verderben uses both gauntlets and can do a crazy grab that is slam worthy. His Air (B) version sends the opponent to the ground face first, while his (C/EX) makes us wonder how his wrestling skills are that great... Boomstick: Sturmangriff allows Waldstein to do his best Rugal impression by grabbing the opponent, and then slamming them. (A) is slow. Wiz: Wald's Force Function allows him to rip the earth in front of him, and throw it at his opponent! He can even control the trajectory! Boomstick: Werfen Ercshlagen, Waldstein's Infinite Worth, slams even aerial foes to the ground, and does A BODY SLAM OF FIRE! Holy cwap! Wiz: Katastrophe requires a low health situation to use. But Wald's Infinite Worth EXS grabs the opponent, jumps very high, and when Waldstein lands, a world quake occurs, breaking every part of the area to the point of it not seeming to happen at all. But that alone is enough to make people say WTF?! Boomstick: Wald has beat face at Gordeau, and defeated Hilda without encountering Enkidu, another, lesser member of Amnesia, who wants to settle the score with Wald for reasons yet to be known. Wiz: But one thing is known, he saved Linne's life, as she was unconscious while Hyde was beaten senseless, leaving him to die. Boomstick: Nobody knows who defeated Hilda in reality! All that's known is that she comes back just as powerful as previously! (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme)) Wiz: What's also known is that Hyde, the main protagonist, keeps LOSING to her! For a protagonist, Hyde doesn't seem to know what such a role is at all! He even lost to Nanase, which is embarrassing for a Male Lead, who could only escape the situation. Boomstick: But Waldstein has plans that keep getting compromised, WHEN HE IS TOLD BY LINNE TO SHUT IT! Also, HE'S SOOOOO SLOW! Sure he's a grappler and all, but he should at least be able to make a quick dash for a SECOND with that much physical force! Wiz: You would think grappler types in a fighting game would finally cut the shit with slow speeds. As muscle bound badasses that probably exercise their LEGS for speed, the video game industry as a whole is not realistic in terms of characters in general. Boomstick: Also, Waldstein is good with giant projectiles, but NOT the Rock Game where if you press the right button, the attack is wasted COMPLETELY! Wiz: But Old Man Wald is one of the better grapplers of fighting games regardless, with easy to use moves, AND ONLY ONE 360 MOVE. That's devotion from French Bread. Waldstein: What a cheap trick, child... But your tricks are no match for my might! Kliff Undersn (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Still in the Dark) Wiz: During the fight between Gears, and Humans, Kliff Undersn, a very decorated war hero, respected by those who fought the Gears was a very powerful soldier of war. Boomstick: But don't count on his pitiful appearance! This ol' fart knows how to fight like the rest of the cast! Wiz: This God of War Heroes is SO powerful, he was banned from tournaments until Guilty Gear XX Accent Core + R, when he, and Justice, another previously Banned character was toned down completely. This would be the last time they were playable. Boomstick: BUT, it wasn't always like that. Kliff used to be VERY WEAK. As a kid, he almost got killed by a rampaging Gear! But no worries! Sol Badguy, or Fredrick at the time, saved his little ass! That was when Kliff wanted to be JUST LIKE SOL! Wiz: But it didn't go that way... He became WAY better, and Fredrick became the Prototype Gear, and of course, had a personality change. Boomstick: But Ky Kiske, a huge supporter of Kliff's cause, and a Sacred Order of Holy Knights Member had been undoubtedly grateful to the Man with a Giant Blade! Wiz: Quite possibly the most Decorated of Holy Knights, Kliff defeated Hydra, a initially 5 headed GIANT Gear after seven days and nights! Boomstick: I dunno if he was tired or not, but DAMN! That old man probably needed ALL THE RATIONS OF THE WORLD! Wiz: During the Crusades, he finds time to be a Stepfather to someone named Testament. While pacifistic, Testament nevertheless respected the Holy Knight. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Testament, he was found by the Post-War Administration Bureau, as a test subject, and was converted into a Gear! Wiz: Kliff was FORCED to fight his step-son while he was under control over Justice! Not only was the Battle Report inconclusive, Testament was in full control by Justice, and ran off. (Cues S.S.H. - Holy Orders(Be Just Or Be Dead)) Boomstick: After the Crusades, Kliff found a Boy on the verge of death By the Name of Ky Kiske, who was determined to be what he is now... Wiz: Ky was a natural in the art of Swordsmanship, and Magic. Boomstick: But rumors spread of a NOTORIOUS Bounty Hunter well over 100, and still young by the name of: Yep! Sol Badguy, and he was beating FACE at the gears more easily than any Holy Knight! How about that you Salty Old Fart! Wiz: Sol fought Justice, and won, but it wasn't until the events of Guilty Gear XX that she would be annihilated for good. Boomstick: Because of this fail, he stole a piece of the OutRage called Fireseal, UNTIL, Ky caught him in the act an fought him! Wiz: But unfortunately for Ky, Sol proved to be the better man. Ky, about to call for backup, was stopped by Kliff himself. And told Sol he can Keep the piece of OutRage. Boomstick: Eventually, Ky was so high in the ranks, he was awarded ANOTHER piece of OutRage, the Thunderseal! Wiz: Unfortunately for everyone's favorite huge sword wielding old man, he seemed to retire after that, and eventually passed on... Boomstick: Meanwhile in Testament's world, Dizzy another Gear related subject, met Testament in the grove where nobody can find them. Wiz: Testament, willing to give his love to Dizzy kinda succeeded. Boomstick: BUT PLOT TWIST!!! Sometime after Kliff died, Ky found Dizzy and made her his own! The two got married, and had a son that hated Ky, Sin Kiske! Luckily, after running off, he found Sol Badguy, who Sin practically BEGGED the poor guy to travel with him around the Earth, Sol basically was angry, but Guilty all the same. He had no choice but to be Sin's Stepfather. Wiz: And this is where we are now... Boomstick: SHIT... That was a long story! Why can't we just get to the skillset ALREADY?!?! (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Pride & Glory) Wiz: Sure. Kliff Undersn specializes in a Giant Sword called the "Dragonslayer"! Boomstick: So... Arc ripped off Berserk. Wiz: Not quite. While Berserk's Dragonslayer could only be lifted by Guts, this Zweihander couldbe lifted by anyone with the right muscle. Fortunately for Fighting Game's best Old Timer, he was just the person for the job. Boomstick: It can be used to slice, stab, shoot projectiles, SUMMON FUCKING SPIKES A PLENTY, and use Earth Ki! Wiz: Ki, or Qi/Chi, is an energy source that doesn't need color, is more physical, deals with energy and strength, and allows one to be with nature and the cosmos. In the case of Earth Ki, Kliff can cause Earth manipulation as a result of his Ki. That, is how he is able to summon stone spikes. Boomstick: Oh-hohoho! But we ain't done yet! His Instant KILL ALLOWS HIM TO SUMMON DRAGONS! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!!! Wiz: His Instant kill is so powerful it is why he mastered the "Dragonslayer" in the first place. all that force HAS to be a good reason why Kliff was previously banned. Boomstick: DEAR HOLY MOTHER OF LAMIA, THOSE DRAGONS JUST WON'T STOP!!! Wiz: Actually... You can simply block it thus nulling the attack, making it a HUGE waste of power. Boomstick: I swear, if we do a DEATH BATTLE, and the theme is Dragons, I'm going to say: "HEY! PLAY AS KLIFF SOME TIME!" Wiz: ... Um... Anyways, Before his passing, Kliff is so decorated as a Holy Knight, The Crusades would lead to defeat if it weren't for this old man. Boomstick: He's practically a better Earthbender than Toph Beifong! Toph: What did you just say?! Boomstick: I, mean even without being your personal Lie Detector, Kliff'd still rock! Wiz: Uh, Boomstick; you just insulted a winner of a DEATH BATTLE. I, think we should get to the cons... Boomstick: Uh, okay, I guess... Starting with Dragonslayer, HE'S SO SLOOOOW with that weapon! I understand he's a decrepit old FART, but COME ON! Wiz: He's supposed to be the most legendary hero of ALL GUILTY GEAR, not this slow-arse fool! Boomstick: Hell, he's not even wielding it right! At least for Guts' Dragonslayer, he is a BOSS wielding it! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME, ARC SYSTEM WORKS!!!? Wiz: He's even a normal human being, not someone as OP as Sol Badguy, even though Kliff is supposedly banned where Sol is balanced, yet still won. Boomstick: But as the Greatest Soldier who ever Lived, we'll have to see if he's worthy of kicking ass yet again! DRAGONS!!! Kliff Undersn: Why don't we shake things up a bit this time? DEATH BATTLE Location: Japan Year: 2172 A war torn area where Holy Knights, and Gears were killed in some big battle is left in ruins... While Kliff, one of few survivors of said fight was reminiscing of his glory days as "The Best", Dragonslayer in hand, someone, or rather, something dive bombed from above. Unable to move in time, Kliff simply used his Dragonslayer to slash out of the way, what he thought was a rogue Gear... Kliff: I don't suppose you're a Gear too? I fought more than my fare share y'know... The Colossal Beast simply LAUGHED. He would care less about Gears, let alone the old man before him. He prepared his Twin Claws: Destroyer. ???: BWAHAHAHAHA! An old man like you with a weapon the norm can't lift?! Kliff: I'm no ordinary fighter, BEAST. I fought for days on end... You are not to put a number on that. Waldstein simply roared at the moon, ready for war. Waldstein: UUUUUUUAAAAAAARGH! You will regret fighting an IN-BIRTH! Kliff: You have no idea... A new conflict occured as Kliff prepared his Dragonslayer... (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Meet Again) FIGHT! As Kliff tried to slash Wald, he Grabbed Kliif with his gauntlet alone. Wald threw Kliff in the air, and grabbed him again, this time, spinning like Sonic, and smashing Kliff in the process. Before Wald could grab Kliff again, he used his Dragonslayer to slash the crap out of Waldstein. Waldstein: Damn. This old man broke my grip... Kliff: And I'm not done you monster! Waldstein: I only look like this somehow... But enough formality, DIE! As Kliff was about to stab, Wald grabbed the blade, and slammed him down. Without warning, Kliff counter attacked the giant elder, and stabbed him in the chest. Waldstein finally knew what it was like to fight again after Night Blade's collapse. Waldstein: Heheh! It's about damn time I had a fight this heated! MORE! I want all you are capable of! (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme)) Kliff used one of his overdrives to shoot 3 projectiles. Despite the last two hitting, Waldstein used his claws to swat the first. Waldstein: HEY! I saw that crap coming! Why can't you do better?! Kliff: I'm just getting warmed up myself! As Kliff channeled his Ki, Waldstein used his Infinite Worth to grab him and throw him to the ground as Waldstein body slammed Kliff, and cooked his broken bones. Waldstein was now getting distraught at such weakness of the so-called "Greatest Hero of all Time"... Waldstein: A former hero like you should be reattaching your damn spine; You're just a joke... But Kliff was not out just yet. He channeled the earth below him to create spikes to impale Waldstein as a result of his ignorance. Suffering serious damage, but yet to take his Veil Off, let alone get to full power again. Kliff on the other hand is EXTREMELY close to victory, as he can go into Instant Kill mode at any time. Waldstein took no chance; he grabbed Kliff, and slammed him to the ground yet again, and as Kliff tried to recover, Wald grabbed him again. Kliff's bones were incredibly shattered. Would he be able to survive right to the bitter end? He had only one option left: His Instant Kill; the Dragon Summon. But Wald was at 200.00%, exactly what it takes to remove that Veil. The two were about to say their final words of combat... Here we go. One Move Left each... Waldstein: Heh! You really put up a show, Ol' Timer! Kliff: You would make a fine Bodyguard for the Holy Knights yourself, Beast. Waldstein & Kliff: BUT IT ENDS NOW!!! (Cues 新機動戦記ガンダムW　Endless Waltz　MAD　【愛情】 Starting From 4:50) At the same time Wald Removed his Veil, Kliff Undersn accessed his ability to use his instant kill. As Waldstein walked slowly to Kliff, he did the same to him. Both opponents used their Desperation Finishers in unison, but before Waldstein's Shockwave could overwhelm Kliff, as Wald wasn't blocking, he was beaten senseless by two dragons, whom both Vanished Waldstein's EXS, as well as his life... K.O.! Wondering how the results would've differed if Waldstein blasted the rest of his body, Kliff Undersn left the battlefield, knowing he'll fight another day... Results (Cues BlazBlue OST - Raise ) Boomstick: MAN! That truly is a close call! Wiz: Yep, Waldstein has been with BOTH known Re-Births at one point or another, meaning he may have fought Kuon, but ultimately lose to him as Re-Births can only be defeated by those who can corrupt their EXS. Waldstein has no such power. Boomstick: Kliff defeated Gear after GINOURMOUS Gear for the Crusades! He might even be as good as Sol! Wiz: As a mater of fact, it was Kliff himself, that put Sol in the honorary members of the Holy Knights, even to the point of Changing Sol's character! Boomstick: I dunno who saved Linne after Seth's story, but if anything, IT'S GODAMN WALD as Hyde is dead, and nobody else of that size can reach! Wiz: Even after Kliff Died, he forged a legacy so GREAT, you would have to think Adelheit made a big mistake by- Boomstick: Don't even Wiz. I fell for it lots before. I don't want it happening to you too. Wiz: Also, Kliff is a more properly trained soldier that is even rumored he can hold his own against Sol Badguy, where Ky would fail until, you know the rest. Boomstick: Where Waldstein only got his Bulbous Strength due to his In-Birth properties! Wiz: Also, Despite the two being intelligent in their own way, Kliff is a leader of war, finishing off what the Expendable Holy Knights died as a result of Kliff's arrival to save his forces, while in Waldstein's Story, he duped himself when trying to save the last of Night Blade. Boomstick: Waldstein ALMOST had a victory... But I'M NOT SAYING THE REST UNTIL BMHKain Makes a Dragon Fight!!! Wiz: The Winner is... Kliff Undersn. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (Cues Beyblade G-Revolution Opening Go Ahead Starting from 0:46) The Mother of all things Beyblade will be annihilated to this extent; Which World Champion Blader Will Win? Takao Kinomiya? or Ginga Hagane? The battle to end dimensional Beybattles will begin soon... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music